Increasingly, people are collaborating around the globe on a variety of media, including presentations, documents, videos, graphs and photographs. Generally, large flat panel displays in a conference room are an excellent source to view media including Microsoft® PowerPoint® presentations. Additionally, some furniture may include touch screen input devices so users can view video directly on the surface of a table top. Often such large items are very expensive and provide limited support for collaboration between users in remote locations. Individuals would benefit from being able to break free from these restrictions and gain a big screen virtual or augmented reality experience that is shared between both co-located users and remote users.